Portalkrabbler
Die Portalkrabbler sind eine lose Gruppe beutehungriger Reckinnen und Recken, die sich zusammengeschlossen haben um die Festungen und Verstecke von diversen Wesen zu brandschatzen und zu plündern. Um sich allzuviel Ärger zu vermeiden wählen die Portalkrabbler meist Gegner, denen die Allianz oder die Naaru ebenfalls an den Kragen wollen. Liste der Portalkrabbler Druiden: Anoras Mondschatten, Bethad Sorcha, Draelia Mondglut, Rukaria vom Katzenstein Hexenmeister: Barez Baranor, Ellyle Dazzelgear, Morgyl Darkscamper Jäger: Gwaihir Silverbeard, Toril Sang-Pietié Krieger: Ginaya Vardeen, Pascal Grüdeville, Tiggels Kabelbrand, Tolpaná Barfuß Magier: Fralia Tigerkralle, Maggix der Magier, Maigan Tahliath, Springmaus von Mäusewitsch Paladine: Faramos Marmorhand, Frederik Heilhand, Wilfried Lathor Priester: Ahldera, Gimick Silverbeard, Salma Silberwind, Sendja Montazzi Schamanen: Krashina, Vael'Thas Amarii Schurken: Carra Sprigglespruxx, Darshiva Shaldriss, Hildegard Sprigglespruxx, Tiella Tinkerwright Das Pamphlet der Portalkrabbler ; Die Fürsorger Ginaya, Hildegard und Rukaria werden die Portalkrabbler gemäß des folgenden Pamphletes anführen. ; Vorwort Wir sind eine Gruppe aus Freunden. Das macht vieles leichter, aber gerade auch manches schwerer. Nimmt man eine Person mit und die andere nicht sehen das manche als Wertung ihrer Person. Das ist es nicht. Wir haben als Fürsorger eine andere Rolle, ob wir wollen oder nicht. Wir müssen Entscheidungen treffen, die manchmal unangenehm sind, aber wir scheuen das nicht. Wir haben uns entschieden ein transparentes Regelwerk aufzubauen, das jedem soviel Freiheit wie möglich lässt, aber auch zu zu Entscheidungen führt. Unsere Entscheidungen werden nie perfekt sein, aber wir werden sie begründen. Bitte zweifelt deswegen nicht an unserer Freundschaft, wenn Euch eine Entscheidung nicht gefällt oder sie nicht zu Eurem Vorteil ausfällt. ; Aktivität Es soll Spaß machen, es wird niemand gezwungen jeden Tag oder jede Woche online zu sein. Das RealLife geht immer vor. Längere Abwesenheiten von mehr als zehn Tagen sollte man aber bekannt geben. ; Anonymität Alle Portalkrabbler müssen sich im Forum registrieren. Dies dient dazu, Protokolle der Sitzungen, Beschlüsse der Fürsorger, Termine und ähnliches weiter zu geben. Außerdem muss sich jeder, der mit zu Schlachtzügen will beim Raidplaner, den Draelia in den nächsten Tagen aufsetzt registrieren. Es kommt nur mit, wer sich über den Planer anmeldet. ; Forum Wichtige Bekanntmachungen, Entscheidungen werden im Forum angekündigt. Daher ist eine Anmeldung erforderlich, dies ist ein weiteres Muss. Hier zwingen wir niemanden jeden Tag ununterbrochen reinzuschauen. Aber einmal alle paar Tage oder so sich kurz blicken lassen, sollte für niemanden unmöglich sein. ; Treffen Wir werden versuchen regelmäßig Treffen zu veranstalten. Die Termine werden per Email und im Forum angekündigt. Es besteht keine Erscheinungspflicht. So auch die Themen falls bereits welche bekannt sind. Themen können von jedem Mitglied auf den Tagesplan gesetzt werden und damit auch jeder nachdenken kann, diese im Forum notiert werden. ; Entscheidungen Entscheidungen werden von den Fürsorgern getroffen. Mitglieder haben ein Mitspracherecht und zu grundsätzlichen Entschiedungen, sowie Neuaufnahmen wird es eine Abstimmung im Forum geben. Andere Entscheidungen werden direkt bei Treffen geklärt und nur die Anwesenden haben ein Stimmrecht. ; Verhalten Streit unter den Portalkrabblern wird nicht geduldet und sollte in einer sachlichen Diskussion beigelegt werden. Ist dies nicht möglich wird beim nächsten Treffen ein Schiedsgericht einberufen. Respekt untereinander sollte selbstverständlich sein.gestellten In einer Kampfsituation ist unbedingt Gehorsam gegenüber dem jeweiligen Kommandanten gefordert. Entsteht den Portalkrabblern Schande durch grobes Fehlverhalten einzelner so werden beim nächsten Treffen geeigneten Maßnahmen gegen diese beschlossen. Dies kann bis zum unehrenhaften Ausschluss führen. Dazu zählen unter anderem sogenanntes OOC-Spamming, Nutzen von Cheats, Betrügereien, Bespucken und Beleidigen von anderen Spielern. ; Mitgliedermaximum Gibt es derzeit nicht, aber wird eventuell eingeführt. Sollten nicht genug Portalkrabbler kampfbereit sein, dann wird je nach Situation nachrekrutiert. ; Aufnahme Spieler die interessiert sind, den Portalkrabblern beizutreten, kontaktieren einfach unsere Mitglieder und registrieren sich im Forum. Bitte bedenkt uns ist das Rollenspiel wichtig und wir versuchen einen Eindruck von euch zu gewinnen. Der natürlich mit positiven Auftreten und einem gewissen Rollenspiel eurerseits gefördert wird. Wer sich im Forum vorstellen will und kann (OOC+RP), schafft natürlich eine weitere Möglichkeit einen Eindruck von sich zu vermitteln. Schön wäre eine kurze Geschichte zum Charakter oder eine Art Lebenslauf, es braucht nichts übermäßig Großes werden, ist aber kein Muss. Die Aufnahme wird von einer Person betreut, die sich intensiv mit dem/der Bewerber(in) unterhält, ein Treffen organisiert, die Person den anderen Portalkrabblern vorstellt und schließlich eine Abstimmung im Forum startet. ; Sprache innerhalb der Chatkanäle Innerhalb des Portalkrabbler Kanals ist ein gemischter Fluß von RP und OOC (Out of Charakter) genau wie in dem Gruppenchat normal. Anders dagegen sieht es bei Schreien (/y), Reden in der Umgebung (/s) aus. Dort wird mit dem Charakter gesprochen, diese Art des Redens steht natürlich im Vordergrund, da es das Rollenspiel fördert. ; Probezeit Nach Aufnahme bei den Portalkrabblern gibt es eine zweiwöchige Probezeit. Sinn und Zweck ist das man sich kennen lernt und wir einen Eindruck von demjenigen bekommen. Danach folgt bei einem Treffen die offizielle Aufnahme in die Reihen der Portalkrabbler. ; Ränge und Status Wir nutzen wenig Ränge, außer den Fürsorgern, aber führen einen Status für Schlachtzüge ein, den man selbst setzen kann. Entweder man ist kampfbereit (geht mit zu Schlachtgruppen, sofern man aufgestellt wird) oder am Lagerfeuer (also man wird nicht eingeplant für Schlachtzüge). Jeder gibt sich selbst diesen Status, wer keinen Status nennt wird automatisch als am Lagerfeuer eingestuft. ; Austritt Jedem steht es frei die Krabbler jederzeit zu verlassen, ihr müsst dafür keine Gründe angeben. Doch wäre es natürlich schön, es zu erfahren. Entweder öffentlich oder via Privatnachricht an jemanden eures Vertrauens. Des Weiteren besteht die Möglichkeit Mitglieder bei groben Fehlverhalten per Beschluss unehrenhaft zu entlassen. ; Schlachtzüge Die Portalkrabbler sind eine Gruppe von Abenteurern, die unabhängig und wild sind. Wir sind zuallererst eine Schlachtgruppe, wenn wir auch gildenähnliche Strukturen haben. Wer sich an den Schlachten beteiligt, von dem erwarten wir, dass er sich in die Struktur einfügt und die Kommandokette akzeptiert. Im Einzelnen heißt das, nicht unangekündigt afk zu gehen oder aus spontaner Unlust den Schlachtzug zu verlassen (anders bei RL-Gründen, da kann man auch beim Endboss auf 7% sofort los) und die entsprechende Aufgabe und Beuteverteilung zu akzeptieren. Diskussionen sind möglich, aber langwierige Diskussionen gehören ins Forum und nicht in den Schlachtzugchat. Natürlich bedeutet dieses Vorgehensweise eine gewisse Beschränkung der eigenen Freiheit und man muss hier vielleicht einmal zurückstecken. Wer das nicht kann oder will, den zwingt niemand daran teilzunehmen und keiner ist euch deswegen böse. Nur wenn ihr euch dafür entscheidet, einen solche Unternehmung mitzumachen, erwarten wir oben genannten Gehorsam. Nach unserer Auffassung kann man nur mit Disziplin und Strategie eine Schlacht gewinnen. ; Die Aufstellung - wer mit darf Die Entscheidung wer mitkommt treffen wir nach Situation. Wichtig sind folgende Faktoren: Welche Gegner werden angegangen. Welche Klassen sind für die Gegner von Vorteil. Wie ist die spielerische Leistung der Leute. Wie ist die Ausrüstung der Leute. Welche Beute fällt bei dem Boss. Wer hat wann Zeit. Wer will mit wem zusammen sein. Wer war wie oft dabei. Ihr merkt schon, dass das viele Punkte sind und nicht jeder gleichstark gesetzt werden kann. Ich hab mir angewöhnt zur Leistung und Ausrüstung sehr offen Antwort zu geben. Das ist nicht um jemand runterzumachen, sondern um die Entscheidung transparent zu machen. Einbezogen in die Entscheidung wer mit darf werdne nur Personen, die sich rechtzeitig über den Raidplaner oder, bis der aufgesetzt ist, im Forum angemeldet haben. ; Die Beute - wer bekommt was Die Beute wird nach Aufgabe vergeben. Ein Kopfhinhalter wird Sachen mit Verteidigung bekommen. Ein Schadensmacher die passenden Sachen. Hat niemand mit der jeweiligen Aufgabe Interessse wird es an andere vergeben. Wir versuchen auch Heiler und Kopfhinhalter mit guten Sachen fürs Solospiel auszustatten, aber nicht primär. Es wird keine DKP geben. Niemand muss aus taktischen Gründen auf irgendetwas passen. Wir werden einen fortlaufenden Beitrag machen in dem jeder sehen kann, wer welche Beute bekommen oder Ressourcen von der Kasse gekriegt hat. Wenn Ihr einen Gegenstand unbedingt haben wollt, dann sagt Ginaya oder mir Bescheid und wir klären ob das in Ordnung geht und geben Euch Bescheid. ; Reparaturen, Tränke und Zeugs Wir versuchen über die Kasse einiges abzufedern und Reparaturkosten zu übernehmen. Für bestimmte Gegner werden wir auch mal Tränke springen lassen. In welchem Maß wird Springmaus entscheiden, die die Kasse verwaltet. Auch für Reparatur Bots oder Trommeln wird es sicher möglich sein einiges zu machen. Beispielsweise wie wir das grüne Zeugs aus der Instanz vergeben. Kristalle der Leere gehen erstmal an die Kasse und können dann bei Springmaus beantragt werden. ; Die Raidleitung und Entscheidungen Es ist wichtig, dass Ihr mitzieht und uns vertraut. Wenn wir Entscheidungen treffen brauchen wir ein Team das mitzieht und keine endlosen Diskussionen. Wir können über alles reden, aber dann bitte im Forum und nicht während des Schlachtzugs. Wir sind keine perfekte Raidleitung. Wer denkt es besser zu können, der möge sich melden und zur Wahl stellen. Große Teile wurden vom Anduri-Stamm übernommen. Dafür herzlichen Dank. Links * http://www.portalkrabbler.de Kategorie:Gilde